marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Deke Shaw
Deke Shaw is a scavenger who lives in the Lighthouse, where he hosts a clandestine Framework program. He reluctantly agreed to aid Phil Coulson and his team after they arrive on the Lighthouse, while both seeking a profit and keeping their actions from harming the safety of the place. Biography Early Life Losing his Family Shaw was born and raised on the Lighthouse, one of the last humans to be born through regular gestation before Kasius sterilized the entire population and regulated childbirth. At age of 9, Shaw witnessed the arrest and the murder of his mother, who was eliminated by the Kree Watch because she was considered a potential threat to the community, due to her intelligence. He grew up with his father Owen Shaw, whom he tried to stop from continuing his mother's work. Eventually, Owen was arrested too and sent to the surface of Earth, where Shaw assumed he was killed by the roaches.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.04: A Life Earned Meeting S.H.I.E.L.D. Encounter with Melinda May Shaw first encountered Melinda May upon entering the Lighthouse. May, who assumed Shaw to be a hostile and attacked him, was bested by him. As a result, May got herself pinned against a wall by Shaw's Gravity Manipulation Device. He tried to talk May out of the fight after he found her Metrics missing without a scar. He thus used a pocket knife to cut through her wrist and insert her metrics.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.01: Orientation Part One Uniting with the Team Some time after the Kree Soldiers captured Phil Coulson and team, Shaw and May came to their rescue with him trying talk the guards out to release them. He stated that they had lost their Metrics and had accidentally stalked into the forbidden area. Once out of there, he realized that his friend, Virgil was killed. He suggested the team stay close but they disagreed. Melinda May cunningly pinned him against the wall and left with Jemma Simmons to the Trawler spacecraft while Daisy Johnson left him with Coulson in search of Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez. ]] While trying to know and observe Coulson, Shaw recollects the prophecy of people from the past coming to save Humanity. Upon realizing this, he asked Coulson the year from which he was abducted. This makes him realize that Virgil's stories were indeed sane and the people from the past had arrived. Reuniting with Tess Tess, Shaw's friend and colleague arrived to get him out of the forbidden area. Shaw introduced her to his allies and asked her to help them blend in. She agreed and convinced him to go rescue the others from the Kree guards. When Shaw arrived at the room where Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez were held captive, he saw them with the help of Johnson having killed the guards. An upset Shaw yelled at the trio and asked them to figure out a way to cover the mess. He helped them drag the guards into the room where the Vrellnexians could dine on them. The Framework Melinda May and Daisy Johnson grew suspicious of Shaw as they tried to "blend in" to the community. Johnson tailed Shaw into a cabin where she found him asleep. When she approached him, the device put her to sleep and into a prototype Framework. In the Framework, he revealed to Johnson that all he wanted to see in that place was a news report which referred to Johnson as the "Quake". The one that destroyed the Earth.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.02: Orientation Part Two Betraying Daisy Johnson ]] Daisy Johnson determined to save Jemma Simmons, disregarded Shaw's warnings to enter the Elite area of Lighthouse. She managed to fights some Kree guards off and enter the hallway only to find herself trapped and she was exposed to power dampener gas reducing her only change to Quake herself out. Moments later, Shaw appeared alongside Kasius revealing her true identity to him. He also stated to her that he was just playing the "long game" before she fell unconscious.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.03: A Life Spent Aiding Kasius Once Shaw had helped Kasius in the capture of Quake, he waited for Basha to leave and was then rewarded with a valuable coin. But according to the prophecy, there have to be more than two people from the past who must arrive at the Lighthouse. Kasius asked Shaw to help him find the rest, promising to compinsate him if he succeeded, so Shaw agreed to do what he could. When Shaw returned back to processing, he was approached by Phil Coulson and Melinda May who asked for his help in breaking into the level 35 of the Lighthouse. However once they were on level 35, May realized that Shaw had turned in Daisy Johnson and thus punched him hard in his face moments before they were intercepted by some of the Kree Watch. Shaw tried to talk them into not engaging in a fight, but Coulson attacked one of the guards with a chair. Though the trio managed to get the better of the guards, Shaw was stabbed in his abdomen. May asked Coulson to help Shaw out while she faced off against Sinara. Coulson punched Shaw in his face again for his betrayal and sealed him inside a cabin in order to prevent him from betraying others. Making Amends ]] After secretly escaping the cabin in which he was imprisoned, Shaw met Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz who were trying to escape from Maston-Dar, Faulnak's warrior who was sent after them. Shaw accompanied the trio back to the Salvage yard where reunited with the rest of the team. When Dar and Sinara made their way to the yard, Shaw figured out an escape plan by using his Gravity Manipulation Device as an elevator to the Trawler dock. He later accompanied them to the surface of the Earth with the hope of possible help and finding his father.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.07: Together or Not at All Becoming a Believer Reuniting with Sam Voss After crash landing the Trawler on the surface of the Earth, Shaw and the others were rescued and brought to the defunct Zephyr One aircraft which served as the headquarters for the True Believers, a faction led by Owen Shaw's best friend, Sam Voss. Voss welcomed Shaw with warm greetings and also stated that his father, Owen was out to a transmission tower and would be back soon. But sometime later, when Phil Coulson found a piece of the monolith that brought them to the future, Shaw recalled it belonging to his mother and one of his father's priced possession. When he enquired about it with Sam Voss, Voss revealed that he killed Shaw's father as he posed a threat to him and the other humans. Before Shaw could react to it, he was knocked unconscious and locked in a cabin by Voss. Shaw was later set free by Daisy Johnson who too encountered Voss and the other Believers who tried to kill her. She and Shaw agreed to the fact that it sucks to have their parents gone. Shaw and Johnson rejoined the team as they set forward to save Humanity.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.08: The Last Day Personality Shaw is intelligent and useful, though he is a difficult man to trust. He really does care about the people of the Lighthouse, as the risk that Daisy Johnson makes to save Jemma Simmons could’ve resulted in mass murder by the Kree. He is somewhat selfish, as the payment for Johnson was extremely difficult for him to give up. However, his desire to find his father on Earth drives him to help the team once again. His past could reflect his efforts to avoid ending up like his parents, though it is evident that he cared for them dearly. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Shaw was able to go toe-to-toe with an injured Melinda May. Equipment Weapons *'Helmet': Shaw wears a helmet to protect himself from the vacuum of outer space. *'Gravity Manipulation Device': Shaw wears a device on his belt that allows him to manipulate gravity. He uses it to hover in midair, but also for offensive purposes like restraining someone by placing the device onto them and making them cling to a surface. However, the device can be easily used against him. *'Metric': Like any other human inhabitants of the Lighthouse, Shaw wears the Metric device which help the Kree monitor his activities and movements. Relationships Family *Mother † *Owen Shaw - Father † Allies *Virgil † *Tess *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Situational Allies **Daisy Johnson/Quake **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Alphonso Mackenzie **Yo-Yo Rodriguez **Jemma Simmons **Leo Fitz *Flint *Robin Hinton/Seer † *Enoch Enemies *Kasius *Kree Watch **Sinara † **Maston-Dar † *Faulnak † *Sam Voss - Former Friend Trivia *Deke's surname wasn't revealed as Shaw until the episode The Last Day. Appearances Behind the Scenes *G. Grant Jewett was a stunt double for Jeff Ward in the role of Deke Shaw. References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Eyes